Victor
Victor is a cuban narrow gauge tank engine who arrived on Sodor onboard The Sodor Bay Cargo Ship. He works at the Sodor Steamworks and enjoys fixing engines. He has an assistant, Kevin. Bio victor is kind and a strict cuben narrow gauge engine . Basis Victor is based on a Minaz No. 1173 from Cuba. Built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works that worked at the Carlos Manuel de Cespedes Sugar Mill in Cuba. Appearances *Season 11: Holly Jolly Molly and BoCo and the Cocoa *Season 12: Greetings, Montague! (cameo), Stafford's Electric Slide, Truckus Ruckus (flashback; cameo), The Mavis Matrix and Gordon's Last Hurrah (mentioned) *Season 13: Duck and the Quack Attack (cameo), Victor's Loco Motives, Rust or Bust, and Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo *Season 15: Flash Gordon, Specials: *Oliver's Eleven Totals * Speaking Roles: 8''' * Non Speaking Roles: '''0 * Cameos: 3''' * Mentions: '''1 Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Red Engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Oil-burning engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Red Category:2009 Category:Male Engines Category:Sodor Steamworks Category:NWR Category:2018 Category:Engines Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Wood Category:Vehicles Category:4 Wheels Category:No 1173 Category:Yellow Engines Category:Yellow Category:Cuba Category:Television Only Category:Oil Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:2010 Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:Circle Faces Category:Wooden Railway Category:2009 Debuts Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Learning Curve Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Red Vehicles Category:0-4-0 Category:Fisher Price Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Based on Movies Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Red Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Keekre24 Category:Real Engines Category:No 13 Category:No XIII Category:Series 13 Category:Introduced in Season 13 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Red Items Category:Red 2009 Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow Items Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:2012 Category:Introduced in 2012 Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Non Try Me Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Yellow Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Yellow Bufferbeams Category:Circle Buffers Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Yellow Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Red or Yellow Category:TVS Characters Category:Characters with Lamps Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:SR Category:On Rail Category:Red Characters Category:Red TVS Category:Red TV Series Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Red On Rail Category:Yellow On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:Engines with Snowploughs Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:NG